


Спустить курок

by Reidzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Сидеть вот так близко друг к другу – опасно. Опасно для обоих.Дофламинго все еще чудовище. Он не стал в один миг лучше. Не стал он и безопаснее. Милосерднее. Коразон все это знает. Но чувствует, что сидеть так близко все равно опасно. Не для разума – в его голове все останется по-прежнему, но его душа… В один день Коразон не сможет спустить курок. Не сможет возненавидеть брата всем сердцем. Не сможет прервать его монстрообразный образ жизни.А Дофламинго сможет.





	Спустить курок

_Выдохнуть дым._  
  
Прямо в губы, склонившись низко над чужим лицом с такими похожими и одновременно абсолютно незнакомыми ему чертами.  
  
Дофламинго тянет губы в широкой улыбке. Складка между бровями предает его лицу воистину хищное выражение лица. Его ладонь касается чужой щеки.  
  
— Я не курю, — резковато отзывается мужчина.  
  
Коразон пожимает плечами и затягивается, чтобы снова выдохнуть в чужие губы.  
  
« — Говорят, это романтично», — и страница, смятая рукой Дофламинго, тут же падает куда-то на пол. Коразону, впрочем, плевать, куда полетела злосчастная страница — у него целая тетрадь неподалеку лежит.  
  
Слова — лишь жалкий фарс, когда янтарные глаза смотрят без тени усмешки, когда чужое лицо находится так близко. Коразон похож на перевертыша, нависая у головы своего брата. Жалкая помада небрежно размазана, словно блондин пытался ее стереть, но времени не хватило и потому он ее решил оставить. Дофламинго нравится эта небрежность. Он позволяет себе представить нечто более интимное и грязное.  
  
Коразон у его колен, смотрящий своими потрясающими глазами. Пальцы Донкихота смазывают чужую помаду, а после ладонью мужчина зарывается в чужие светлые волосы на затылке и надавливает, заставляя уткнуться в его пах.  
  
Дофламинго почти чувствует чужое горячее дыхание, поднимающее стаю мурашек по телу, и видит неотмывающиеся следы красной помады на своих светлых брюках. Но в настоящем Коразон просто всматривается в стекла очков и, не найдя взгляда, прикрывает глаза.  
  
Младший брат тушит сигарету о пепельницу рядом, едва ее не опрокидывая, а после прижимается с закрытыми глазами своим лбом к чужому на время, словно желая передать какие-то свои чувства. Или слова. Вложить их прямо в чужую голову, выщербить их на стенках черепа, оставить подобно наскальным рисункам дикарей в пещерах. А после отстраняется и просто смотрит как-то тоскливо, отчего у Донкихота неприятно тянет живот.  
  
Предчувствие.  
  
В чертах такого родного и чужого лица Дофламинго видит излишнюю бледность, темные круги, которые не маскирует даже бледная основа под весь этот грим. Мужчина хлопает брата по щеке, словно пытаясь отрезвить, но тот лишь горько усмехается.  
  
Это все закончится в одно мгновение. И ему, Коразону, будет не о чем сожалеть. Совершенно не о чем.  
  
— Тебе стоит поспать, — сухо говорит Дофламинго и поднимается с дивана, отводя в сторону чужую голову. Он садится удобнее и ровнее, а после своей здоровенной рукой приобнимает братца, притягивая к своему плечу. Довольно скупой и грубый жест, но Коразон против воли ощущает, как расслабляются мышцы, тело становится послушным. Его голова безвольно падает на чужое плечо.  
  
Перья шуршат очень громко — так не должны шуршать перья по ощущениям Коразона. Они шелестят громче листвы, путаются между собой — розовые и черные — и местами выпадают, оседая на их небольшом диванчике, на полу. Привыкший к тишине, Коразон ощущал себя оглушенный этими шуршаще-шелестящими звуками.  
  
У Дофламинго довольно громко, хоть и не спешно, стучит сердце. Если его пронзить, Донкихот умрет, как и любой человек. Подобная мысль не дает покоя младшему брату. Покончить с Дофламинго, когда он весь расслабленный — проще простого. Ему, Росинанту, доверяют безусловно.  _Слепо._  
  
— Где твоя шапка? — спрашивает на редкость внимательный Дофламинго.  
  
Коразон неопределенно фыркает.  
  
— Потерял на задании?  
  
Три стука костяшками* пальцев по чужой груди.  
  
— Ты слишком неаккуратен с вещами, которые я тебе дарю.  
  
В голосе Дофламинго — настоящая,  _человеческая_  обида. Не та, что способна разрушить крепкие узы дружбы между людьми или же сделать накама чужими друг для друга. Эта обида немного другая. Детская. Развитая из эгоизма и жадности Дофламинго.  
  
Коразон не обманывается и разводит руками, по-дурацки улыбаясь.  
  
— Подарю новую. Ее не теряй.  
  
В этих словах не так уж много реальной заботы — только разве что о самолюбии Дофламинго.  
  
Рука Коразона касается чужого колена тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Ты снова витаешь где-то в мыслях, — это всего лишь констатация факта. Коразон довольно щурится, когда ощущает чужую теплую ладонь под своим черным опереньем. Брат сжимает его бок, а носом утыкается в светлые волосы у затылка, вдыхая аромат.  
  
Коразон пахнет дымом костра, морем и чем-то еще, что Дофламинго определить не может. Что-то неуловимое, дразнящее.  
  
Они сидят так какое-то время в тишине — как раз в той, что так нравится Коразону. Ему нравится молчать. Нравится сидеть в звуконепроницаемом пространстве. Нравится ощущать, как в воздухе между ним и братом натягивается тоненькая ниточка редкого понимания. И в эти моменты они — едины в каком-то магическом слиянии. Они словно одна большая вселенная. Ее бескрайние просторы колышутся в воображении Коразона подобно белесому телу медузы под водой такого же бескрайнего океана.  
  
Росинант начинает двигаться и рушит эту тонкую связь, не давая ей окрепнуть — вот и все, что может он делать, чтобы не начать искать в Дофламинго что-то человеческое.  
  
Сострадание?  
  
Любовь?  
  
Тепло?  
  
Это не к его брату.  
  
Росинант подцепляет чужое лицо за подбородок и притягивает к себе. Его глаза впиваются в каждую черточку лица, а пальцы не дают отстраниться. Донкихот стаскивает с Дофламинго очки, откидывая их в сторону.  
  
Главная его привилегия — видеть чужие серые глаза.  
  
Они слишком близко друг к другу. Росинант знает, что затеял опасную игру. Сделал безумную ставку.  
  
Дофламинго осматривает брата и с отстраненностью думает, что вся эта внешняя шушера — черные перья, белая рубашка в сердечко, желтые штаны, грим, скрывающий за собой эмоции Росинанта, дурацкая шапка — абсолютно нелепо смотрится на брате. Громоздко. И кажется, что братишка тонет во всем этом маскараде.  
  
Рука Дофламинго крепче сжимает чужой бок, словно пытается поймать, не дать утонуть.  
  
Коразон же морщится и ногтями царапает колено брата. Дофламинго не нужно переспрашивать, чтобы понять, и он просто ослабляет свою хватку.  
  
Сидеть вот так близко друг к другу — опасно. Опасно для обоих.  
  
Дофламинго все еще чудовище. Он не стал в один миг лучше. Не стал он и безопаснее. Милосерднее. Коразон все это знает. Но чувствует, что сидеть так близко все равно опасно. Не для разума — в его голове все останется по-прежнему, но его душа… В один день Коразон не сможет спустить курок. Не сможет возненавидеть брата всем сердцем. Не сможет прервать его монстрообразный образ жизни.  
  
А Дофламинго сможет.  
  
Даже если сейчас его рука проникла под рубашку и задумчиво оглаживает ребрышки и бок Росинанта, вызывая невольную редкую дрожь. И пусть у Дофламинго теплые руки, как у всех людей, а прикосновения мягкие, почти нежные, пусть! Это не обманет Росинанта.  
  
Коразон пытается подняться, сбежать, уйти, заняться чем-то другим, чтобы сбросить с себя липкое ощущение излишне близкого присутствия Дофламинго с кожи, вдохнуть воздух, не переполненный чужим запахом. Но его удерживают.  
  
Брат даже не смотрит на Коразона — просто держит за руку, сжимает запястье и заставляет вернуться. Когда младший настороженно садится, Дофламинго заставляет его лечь, голову уложив на чужие острые колени.  
  
Взгляд мужчины блуждает где-то далеко. Его голова повернута к окну. Можно даже подумать, что он и не видит происходящего под рукой, если бы не жесткая хватка.  
  
Машинально второй рукой Дофламинго шарит по карманам и телу брата, чтобы вытащить зажигалку и сигареты. А после опускает взгляд на свои колени, сталкиваясь с вопросительным изгибом бровей Росинанта.  
  
« — Ты же не куришь», — говорит его взгляд с иронией.  
  
Донкихот берет сигарету в рот, щелкает зажигалкой и вбирает дым, тут же начиная кашлять. Здесь Коразон мог бы посмеяться беззвучно, но не смеется. Потому что уже понимает, что происходит. Дофламинго вбирает сигаретный дым повторно, а после опускает голову вниз, выдыхая прямо в чужие губы, соприкасаясь с ними.  
  
— Говорят, это романтично, — усмехается мужчина и целует своего брата, покусывая ему губы.  
  
Дым проникает в легкие Коразона привычно. Его давно приевшийся вкус ощущается на нёбе и на языке.  
  
Когда Росинант наконец-то поднимается, освободившись от чужой почти капризной хватки, и покидает в сутулой манере комнату, делая вид, что ему абсолютно все равно на произошедшее, он окончательно понимает, что в один день действительно не сможет спустить курок.

**Author's Note:**

> Сцена до появления Трафальгара в семье.  
> Опять же, ни разу не отп. Но удержаться трудно, когда видишь арты.  
> Буду рада, если поправите мне ошибки и опечатки.  
> И торжественно клянусь, что пойдут работы и по отп (Ло/Луффи, между прочим), даже есть наброски. Только добраться надо сквозь толщу вдохновения от Дофламинго :D  
> ER (Established Relationship) - он здесь все же есть. Это их обычное поведение. Не в первый и не в последний раз. Как само собой разумеющееся. Вообще слэш здесь только по факту. Трудно воспринимать все это, как настоящий слэш и какие-то хоть мало-мальские отношения между братьями. Это все больше похоже на метод взаимодействия, но, возможно, кто-то здесь увидит совсем другое.)  
> Свободу чужим мыслям!  
> Ну, и артец:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c637324/v637324417/4fbbc/O9RPQHFfaHw.jpg


End file.
